World Triumphant Wrestling
World Triumphant Wrestling (abbreviated WTW), is a WWE 2K14 CAW promotion created by Josh Jepson, who produces the league along with his co-producers Gage Grayson and TC. Nathan and Steven also help out. Episode 1 was offically released on November 22nd, 2012. Statistics ' 'Season 1 Results Season 2 Results Roster 'Point Blank' Tag Teams and Stables: *'Day of Reckoning' - Erik McGregor, Kevin Owens & Nate Farron *'The Dynasty' - Katrina & Irene *'Enzo & Cass - '''Colin Cassady & Enzo Amore *'Motor City Machine Guns''' - Alex Shelley & Chris Sabin *'Roppongi Vice' - Rocky Romero & Trent Baretta *'The Wyatt Family '- Bray Wyatt,Erick Rowan & Luke Harper Management *'Chairman' - Vince McMahon *'Chief Operating Officer' - Triple H *'Women's Division Executive - '''Stephanie McMahon Legends and Part-Timers These are superstars who are considered not under contract to the main brand, but who are contracted under legends deals. These superstars are considered top legends in the company or considered to be part-timers who don't wrestle under a full-time schedule. Titles WTW Triple Crown The Triple Crown is an achievement rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins the WTW Championship, the Intercontinental Championship and the Tag Team Championship. The Triple Crown can be won multiple times if a superstar wins all three tiers of titles more than once. So far, only one superstar has completed the Triple Crown: Josh McCloud. List of potential Triple Crown Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of two levels) that can complete the Triple Crown by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WTW are not listed. WTW Grand Slam Another achievement possible rather than an actual championship. It is earned when a superstar wins the WTW Championship, the Intercontinental Championship, that Tag Team Championship, and the Television Championship. The Grand Slam can be won once they achieve all four championships in WTW. List of potential Grand Slam Champions The following is a list of all wrestlers (with championships won at a minimum of three levels) that can complete the Grand Slam by winning one championship. Those who are deceased, retired, or otherwise not employed with WTW are not listed. '''Former WTW Championships:' *WTW NGC Championship *WTW NGC Heritage Championship WTW Alumni and Unofficial Superstars * Adam Rose (NGC) (1-3) * Alex Riley (NGC) (4-3) * Andrew Hunter (NGC) (3-5) * Ashley (0-2) * Bad News Barrett (4-15) * Big Show (0-1) * Billy Gunn (Tag Team Champion (1x, Inaugural)) (1-1) * Brandon Adams (NGC) (1-0) * The Brian Kendrick (NGC) (0-2) * Brie Bella (6-8) * Brock Lesnar (1-2) * Brooke Tessmacher (NGC) (0-1) * Chris Corre (1-2) * Corey Graves (NGC) (0-3) * Darren Young (1-10) * Edge (1-2) * Emma (NGC) (0-2) * Evan O'Shea (Tag Team Champion (1x)) (9-7) * Eve Torres (0-4) * Heath Slater (5-11) * James Blazer (Tag Team Champion (1x)) (14-5) * JBL (Former NGC General Manager) * Jinder Mahal (0-7) * John Blackrose (6-6) * Ken Shamrock (1-6) * Layla (1-2) * Lemarcus Carter (4-7) * Lita (Women's Champion (1x, Inaugural)) (4-2) * Kurt Angle (Former NGC General Manager) * Madison Rayne (0-3) * Michael Greengrich (Tag Team Champion (2x), TV Champion (1x)) (8-7) * The Miz (WTW Champion (1x, Inaugural), Intercontinental Champion (1x)) (12-17) * Nikki Bella (4-7) * Randy Orton (16-15) * "The Real" John Cena (0-1) * Ric Flair (Former Manager to Charlotte) * Road Dogg (Tag Team Champion (1x, Inaugural)) (1-0) * R-Truth (3-13) * Ryan Lee (NGC) (4-6) * Shane McMahon (Former CEO) * Shawn Michaels (1-3) * Stone Cold (Former Point Blank General Manager) * TBD (NGC) (1-0) * Titus O'Neil (1-8) * Trey Curtis (1-3) * Tyson Kidd (TV Champion (1x, Inaugural)) (2-5) * Zack Ryder (6-12) Programming Brands: *Point Blank (Episodic Show) * NGC (Former Developmental Brand, Episodic Show) CPV'S: Season 1: *WTW Canadian Invasion *WTW Final Verdict *WTW Retaliation *WTW Do or Die *WTW Blood Ties *WTW Fate of Champions *WTW Battlebowl *WTW Locked In *WTW Wrestlemania Season 2: * WTW New Year's Revolution * WTW Canadian Invasion 2 * WTW Final Verdict 2 * WTW NGC Arrival * WTW Retaliation 2 * WTW Do or Die 2 * WTW Blood Ties 2 * WTW Heatwave * WTW Fate of Champions 2 * WTW Battlebowl 2 * WTW Locked In 2 * WTW Wrestlemania II Category:WTW Category:CAW Leagues